


Day by Day.

by CoreCurious



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCurious/pseuds/CoreCurious
Summary: Tumblr request: Roman getting poisoned while in the imagination.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Day by Day.

Roman hasn’t woken up yet. 

It’s been days.

No one knows how to help him.

Thomas seems like he’s doing fine, at least there’s that, at least we know Roman isn’t gone, surely Thomas would be much worse off if Roman was... well Dee didn’t want to think about the ‘what if’s’ of the situation. Roman is still alive right now and that’s what matters. 

He’ll wake up soon. 

Probably.

Hopefully.

Please...

It’s been a week. Dee hasn’t spoken to anyone. Hasn’t been doing his job justice, he hasn’t ducked out, but he hasn’t been trying all that much either. He knows he has to get out of this funk, for Thomas, he needs to do his job damnit! 

But, it’s hard when all you can think of when you close your eyes is of a pained expression on your loves face as his scream of agony is cut off by gurgling blood.

He didn’t know how to tell the others what happened when he came back from the imagination, covered in blood carrying an unconscious Roman, he couldn’t find his words as tears streamed down his face and as all the colour and noise faded in the world as the others tried to understand what was happening. 

Still, no one but him knows what happened, and logically he knows he should say something, it might help but he just can’t seem to get the words out.

It’s been ten days. 

Dee hasn’t left Romans bedside. 

The others drift in and out of the room to check on Roman.

They’ve stopped trying to get Dee to talk.

Patton or Virgil will bring in food sometimes, Logan will read out loud occasionally, Remus hasn’t been outside of the imagination since, probably hellbent on murdering anything capable of doing this. 

It’s been two weeks.

Dee feels like he’s gonna snap, he’s cried before but they were slow and silent tears. 

The ones he’s shedding now are loud and ugly, he clutches the red velvet of Romans blanket, unable to stop the flood of tears and pleas for his love to just open his sparkling eyes, to just be able to hear his singing and story weaving again, he can’t stop the breaking in his chest as nothing happens even if he already knew it wouldn’t help.

There’s a hand on his back, rubbing circles in comfort.

Then there are arms around him while he weeps, he doesn’t care who it is he’s just thankful for the comforting warmth it brings.

He has fallen asleep it seems, there’s a blanket around his shoulders and dried tear marks on his face, he wipes them halfheartedly. 

The door opens and Logan walks in.

“I know I’ve asked before, but I need to know what kind of creature did this to him so I can gather data” he explains, Dee doesn’t remember Logan asking anything of the sort, but then again he hasn’t been paying attention either.

Dee doesn’t say anything for a long moment and Logan sighs, but before he can turn to leave Dee grabs Logan’s shirt, Logan stops and waits.

“Chimera” Dee rasps out.

“Very good, would you be able to give me specifics?” Logan says.

“Scorpion tail, venomous.” He replies. “Magenta” he tacks on.

Logan hums and lays a hand on Dees shoulder “thank you Deceit, I’m sure Remus can find and extract the venom so we can make an anti venom.”

Dee nods silently, he’d like to have hope, he’d like to lie to himself and say everything is fine. He just can’t muster the energy to do so.

It’s been almost a month now.

Roman hasn’t woken up.


End file.
